


Winter, the Taser, and Some Tricks

by Wheresarizona



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Darcy is a lucky girl, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, WinterShock - Freeform, Wintertasertricks, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9317189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/pseuds/Wheresarizona
Summary: Darcy's boys come home from a mission and 'Murder Strut' their way to Darcy. Fun times then happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetSigyn (ferbette)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferbette/gifts).



> This story is based off of a conversation Sweetsigyn and I had a while back about how Loki and Bucky have the 'Murder Strut' down and how incredibly sexy it is. This is what came from that conversation. 
> 
> Shoutout to Miin for being a great beta. She's the bestest.

The moment Friday had alerted Darcy that the mission was successful and the estimated time of arrival, her body thrummed with anticipation.

Darcy had never been into the "bad boy" types. She gravitated more towards the nerdy/artsy types. A prime example of this was her short and unsatisfying relationship with Ian. But now, getting word that the two men who currently shared her bed were on their way back from a mission unscathed, she couldn't help feeling the excitement welling up inside. She waited in the entry, which gave her a clear view of the Quinjet landing when they arrived. She watched intently as the two men exited. 

They were always first off of the jet, striding towards her with such purpose and confidence, which she aptly named 'The Murder Strut'. Bucky and Loki worked it like no other. Strutting towards her, Loki in his battle armor, Bucky in his Winter Soldier uniform, vibranium arm gleaming. Their eyes were locked on her as if she was their next mission. It was enough to make her lady parts quiver. 

She gasped the moment they reached her as Bucky lifted her from the ground and into a rough kiss. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his torso and scraped her fingers over his scalp eliciting a groan from him.  
Loki placed his hands on each of their shoulders to magic them to Darcy's bedroom. 

As soon as they arrived, Darcy felt Loki move in behind her, boxing her in between the two men. She could feel his length hardening against her lower back through his Asgardian garb causing her belly to do a little flip. He magicked their clothes off, something Darcy absolutely loved and found handy in times like this. 

She felt his long fingers lightly scrape up her back and into her hair, moving it to one side and began kissing the junction between shoulder and neck, murmuring against her skin, "Mine." Darcy couldn't help the smile that crossed her face at his need to say she was his. She moved her head to the side breaking the kiss with Bucky and snaked her fingers into Loki’s hair to pull his face to hers. He enveloped her lips into a filthy kiss. 

Bucky took this moment to mouth along the exposed skin of her neck, groaning at the taste of her sweet skin. He licked a sensitive spot behind her ear, his stubble leaving a delicious burn against her neck, causing Darcy to moan into Loki's lips. Loki began expertly licking into her mouth as they both explored one another thoroughly.

Darcy was in heaven. She had both of her men home, safe, and loving her. She felt Bucky grab her by her thighs, she untangled her legs as he passed her to Loki. Loki's large hands grabbed her ass roughly as he brought her body firmly against his. She was moaning as Bucky began an assault of kisses along her jaw, fondling her breasts as he went. She needed more, her lady parts were throbbing with need. Sensing this he slowly moved his metal hand down the plane of her stomach to her folds. She was drenched. She felt a bit of relief as he began teasing her sensitive heat, metal fingers thrumming against her clit. 

Darcy whimpered as she slid her hands into Loki's hair. She pulled it hard causing him to groan at the sensation as he continued his assault on her lips. Loki always liked it a bit rough; Hair pulling, scoring her nails down his back, pounding into her with no abandon on just about any surface, that was his pleasure. 

Bucky loved taking her apart with his hands and she quite enjoyed his expert touches. His flesh hand was on her breast fondling it, pinching her nipple. 

Darcy needed more.

"Need more, Doll?" He said, his mouth flush against her ear.

"Mhmm" was all she could make out before he sunk two cool metal fingers into her core. Her hips jerked with the intrusion, her mouth opened with a silent "Oh."  
Bucky was grinding his hardened length into her back as he moved his flesh hand down to her clit. 

"You're so wet, doll. Why don't you come for us?”

Her mind went fuzzy with the sensations of Bucky working her core. Loki moved a hand from her ass to begin fondling her breast, focusing his long fingers on her sensitive nipple, teasing it, pinching it; It was enough to finally bring her over the edge with a loud moan. Both men began placing kisses over any exposed skin they could find. 

"That's our girl." Bucky said between kisses along her shoulder. 

Darcy's breath was heaving, lips swollen from the apt attention she received. She could see Loki's pupils were blown wide with lust and could feel both men's hardened lengths against her body. 

"Bed." Darcy exclaimed breathlessly 

"I agree." Bucky said with a side-smirk.

"As you wish." Loki replied, moving Darcy to lay down on the bed. .

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I’d love to hear from you. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr [Wheresarizona](http://wheresarizona.tumblr.com/)


End file.
